


Un lobo como yo

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fellcest-Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships, cross-universe bullshit shenanigans, offscreen kustard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: Red nunca ha sido bueno para decirle no a su hermano.





	Un lobo como yo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wolf like me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048899) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> Las notas hechas por mí van a apareces dentro de [ ].
> 
> Cualquier duda, queja o sujerencia no duden en preguntar.

POV Red

 

Los primeros diez segundos que están en este universo, son para ver si Edge hace polvo a Sans. Red puede ver a Edge pensarlo. Ya hay un arma en su mano, la sudadera de Sans ya jalada con fuerza en su puño. Lo único que lo hace dudar es que Sans lleva la cara de Red.

 

-¡Heya!- dice Sans. No parece asustado por tener un hueso afilado a 3 centímetros de su ojo. Él simplemente cuelga allí en el agarre de Edge, sin resistencia, con una sonrisa fácil. -No lo vi venir-.

 

Nadie es tan indiferente de ser asesinado a menos que estén mal de la cabeza o tienen la seguridad de ser mejor. Más rápido. Con mejores armas. No hay grietas en el cráneo de Sans, no le faltan dientes ni lleva rasguños en los huesos. _LV. 1 ATK. 1 DEF. 1 HP._ _[Nivel 1, Ataque 1, Defensa 1, Vida 1]_  La evidencia se está acumulando para clasificarlo como en los de la categoría de los locos, pero…

 

Sans se ve como Red. Es Red. Es tal vez tan difícil de matar como Red. Y su Papyrus debe ser algo aterrador como para mantener a la gente demasiado aterrorizada como para intentar conseguir ese gratis  _ EXP  _ _ (experiencia, para subir de nivel) _ cuando lo vean.

 

-Jefe,- dice Red. Él no está diciendo que lo haga o que no lo haga. Es sólo una declaración. Un agujero con espinas escondidas.

 

Edge mira a Red y luego a Sans. Pensando. Sus ojos descansan pesados en la garganta desnuda y sin collar de Sans.

 

Se distingue claramente cuando Sans ve el  _ LV  _ _ [Nivel] _ de Edge. Esa sonrisa sin sudor vacila por un segundo. Sans mira en dirección a Red, los ojos entrecerrados y duros. Red no se inmuta. Si este imbécil piensa que puede juzgar a Red más duro de lo que él solito se juzga, tiene mucho que aprender.

 

Entonces Sans le dice a Edge, tranquilo, como si Edge fuera un animal golpeado: -Ha sido bastante duro, ¿eh? Está bien. No te voy a hacer daño.-

 

Que es cuando Edge lo deja caer al piso sobre su trasero.

 

***

 

-Muéstrame,- exige Edge  tan pronto como patea la puerta para que se cierre detrás de él. Él mira a Red como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de su ropa. Sus puños están apretados tan fuerte que Red puede oír el crujido del cuero.

 

Han pasado tres horas desde que Red le envió un mensaje de texto para decirle que estaba cojiendo a Sans de nuevo. A juzgar por su aspecto, Edge definitivamente había estado, je,  _ trabajando duro.  _ _ [hard at work - duro en el trabajo _ ] Probablemente ni siquiera pudo luchar contra alguien para desahogarse; La Guardia Real con su inocente rey idiota son como en realidad guardaespaldas más aburridos que los perros guardianes. Undyne (esta versión de Undyne) le da a Edge la cosa más cercana a la verdadera lucha en todo este Universo. El pobre chico debe estar todo reprimido.

 

Bostezando, Red estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza. -Oh, no lo sé, jefe. Estoy bastante cansado …-

 

Edge lo empuja contra la pared, una sacudida impactante y gratificante. Incluso por molestar a Edge, Red no puede mantener la rutina aburrida y desinteresada. Él gime. Un segundo más tarde, Está siendo llevado al sofá por la jalado por la parte delantera de la sudadera. Otro empujón y el sofá golpea la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que se siente. El sofá se desliza un poco. Edge se arrodilla entre sus piernas abiertas, sus manos pesadas en las caderas de Red, sujetándolo como si Red fuera a huir a cualquier otra parte. Edge dice, con su voz rasposa, -Muéstrame-.

 

Hay una luz como de enloquecido en sus ojos. Edge mantiene el control tan fuerte como Sans, porque Red está condenado a estar rodeado de idiotas que se sujetan ellos solos a cadenas de estrangulamiento (al menos Papyrus tiene su mierda controlada), pero Red está a unos dos segundos de romperse. Puede terminar en violencia o en sexo; ambas le parecen igual de bien.

 

-Maldita sea, déjame quitarme los pantalones,- dice Red. Suena sin aliento. No tiene sentido pretender que es demasiado genial para la escuela. Ambos saben que Edge puede meterse en su cabeza si quiere. -¿Quiéres ver o no?-

 

Edge le quita las manos de encima y se inclina hacia atrás, aunque mantiene esa mirada sin parpadear en Red. En el proceso de quitarse los shorts, Red le da dos patadas. Accidentalmente. Es una pena.

 

Antes de que Red se quite del todo los shorts, Edge debe saber exactamente qué sucedió. Él debe poder verlo, la vagina de Red manchada con azul y algunas manchas rojas como de huellas dactilares. El azul semen de Sans todavía está goteando, mojado todo sus fémures. En este punto, es probable que también se haya mojado el sofá. Edge deja de mirar fijamente la cara de Red y comienza a mirar su vagina en su lugar.

 

Edge toma una repentina y brusca respiración y pone sus manos sobre los muslos de Red, manteniéndolos abiertos. El aire fresco golpea la piel húmeda y el Red tiembla. -Sí. Él me cogió esta vez. ¿Te gusta eso, jefe?-

 

Su voz se rompe a mitad de la oración porque Edge arrastra dos dedos por su abertura. Red agarra el brazo de Edge, no intenta detenerlo, sólo busca algo a lo que aferrarse. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba cansado. Hasta el momento, Sans es demasiado bueno para saber exactamente qué le gusta a Red (demasiado bueno para el sexo) pero maldito si no es minucioso. Al igual que un científico, investiga y empuja los botones de Red sin lastimarlo para ver qué hacen y cómo reacciona, y luego explota cada uno de ellos. Pero en cambio, el toque de Edge es como una inyección de adrenalina que va directamente a su cerebro, como el café amargo y la gasolina sin plomo, y Red está ahora completamente despierto. La expresión en la cara de Edge cuando desliza un dedo dentro de la apertura usada de Red, hace que la columna vertebral de Red se enderece como un hueso afilado.

 

Edge retira su mano; Red levanta sus caderas del sofá, apretándose a su alrededor, tratando de mantener a Edge dentro de él. Edge lo agarra por la columna vertebral y lo mantiene quieto. -¡No, joder, vamos!-

 

-Deja de quejarte.- Edge estudia el azul resbaladizo en sus dedos. Entre los jugos de Red y el cuero rojo de los guantes, es casi púrpura, oscuro como la piel de una ciruela. Edge frota su pulgar con el índice, luego se lleva los dedos a la boca y los limpia. Su lengua es roja, húmeda y obscena, y Red ya puede sentirla en él. La luz de los ojos de Edge está ardiendo, haciendo que el negro alrededor de ellas se vea más oscuro. Ser cogido convierte a Red en todo un poeta.

 

-Dime,- dice Edge, su voz como de hierro. Luego se inclina hacia delante, entre las piernas de Red.

 

-Heh- Red se retuerce, probando el agarre de Edge. No cede. Él se relaja. Edge lame sus fémures, tan cerca. -¿Qué quieres oír? ¿La parte en la que Sans lo quería tanto que hasta podía olerlo? Fue él quien vino a mí. Tenía formada una verga antes de que yo le pusiera las manos encima. Decidió que iba a estar a cargo, para que yo no pudiera arruinarlo por completo como la última vez. Era ador …-

 

Edge arrastra su lengua desde el la parte baja de Red hasta su clítoris. Red ni siquiera puede deducir si el punto de todo esto es masturbarlo, tratar de limpiarlo, o simplemente lamer todo rastro de Sans fuera de él. Red se sacude. Él ya se vino tres veces esta noche. Todo su cuerpo es demasiado sensible,con el volumen ya puesto en el once..

 

-Mierda,- siseó, agarrando la camisa de Edge. La mano libre de Edge sube para extender los labios de su vagina y lamer entre ellos. Las piernas de Red tiemblan por todas las ganas que tiene de cerrarlas, o ponerlas sobre los hombros de Edge, arrastrarlo y mantenerlo dentro. La lengua de Edge se desliza dentro de él, y él se agarra ciegamente a la espalda de Edge. Red va a dejar marcas. -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda ...!-

 

Y Edge retrocede. Red gimotea como una total perra. La boca de Edge está manchada y húmeda, las luces de sus ojos destellan, su voz como de grava. - Tú pediste esto.-

 

-Lo hice por ti, imbécil.-

 

Los ojos de Edge brillan. -Te encantó.-

 

Red apoya su cabeza contra el sofá, estirando su garganta. Dice toscamente, -Sí.-

 

Bruscamente, Edge se desabrocha el cinturón. -Tú deseabas a Sans-.

 

-Sí.- No se puede mentir sobre eso. A Red le atraen los fanáticos del control, al parecer. Sans es gracioso. Él ama a su hermano, incluso si es de una manera extraña y sofocante. Tal vez solo quiere ver cómo la sonrisa de Sans se resbala y lo escucha tratar de silenciar sus gemidos cuando se está viniendo. hay que abrirlo bien y ver qué hay dentro. Red cubre la mano que Edge ha envuelto alrededor de su espina. Presiona los dedos de Edge con más fuerza. La próxima vez que Sans venga a husmear por aquí, verá las marcas que Edge le dejó. Dejemos que el bastardo egoísta mastique eso. - Quieres conocer más sobre Sans. ¿No es mi trabajo conseguirte lo que quieres?-

 

Edge hace un ruido, mitad gruñido y mitad un susurrante ronroneo. Aprobando. Es un buen ruido. Luego usa la espina dorsal de Red como un maldito mango para tirarlo del sofá. Red golpea el suelo con las manos y las rodillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle un punto a su  _ HP _ _ [vida] _ , comienza a decir: -¡¿Qué diablos ?!- Edge pone una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y empuja su cara contra la alfombra. Lo deja de rodillas con el trasero en el aire. Y wow, Red le da un 10 a este plan.

 

Edge toma su clítoris entre el índice y el pulgar. Lo comienza a frotar en círculos lentos y firmes. Paciente. Exigente. Las piernas de Red tiemblan, amenazando con ceder, y Edge hace un gesto de desaprobación.

 

-Mírate,- dice Edge. Puede que esté tratando de sonar burlón, pero en cambio suena muy complacido. -Ya te han jodido y todavía te estás mojando. Nunca estás satisfecho.-

 

Red clava sus dedos en la alfombra. Probablemente esté dejando un lugar Húmedo en el piso, sudor y otros fluidos, para que hagan juego con la del sofá. -Nop. Supongo que no.-

 

Edge presiona su cuello un poco más fuerte, inclinándose sobre él. No deja de frotar su clítoris. Con su voz baja, como como si fuera su pequeño secreto. ¿Fue bueno para ti, hermano?

 

Red se estremece. -Sí.-

 

-¿Fue amable contigo?-

 

Red se tensa. Ese era un tema delicado entre ellos y si no estuviera ya de rodillas, Red lo podría convertir en un problema. Pero su cuerpo se está calentando de nuevo. Edge sabe cómo trabajarlo, cómo sacarle orgasmos por la fuerza si tiene que hacerlo. Red ahoga una carcajada. -Sí.-

 

-¿Cuántas veces hizo que te vinieras?-

 

Red podría mentir. No es Sans, que miente en la cara de Papyrus sobre las cosas más tontas y se sale con la suya a pesar de que Papyrus sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, él puede decirle una mentira a Edge si es necesario. Podría hacer esto más fácil para sí mismo. Él está dolorido. La adrenalina se está agotando y el cansancio se está acumulando. También sabe que Edge es un bastardo malvado que odia perder con cualquier cosa.

 

-tres,- dice.

 

-Tan considerado,- dice Edge. Él clava sus dedos en el cuello de Red, enganchando uno debajo del collar, apretándolo. -Pero esto es lo que realmente necesitas, ¿no?-

 

Red aspira aire para contestar y, en cambio, se viene, largo y desgarrador. Lo cual es una respuesta, prácticamente. Sus piernas ceden, y Edge coloca un brazo bajo sus caderas y lo coloca donde estaba. Lo sostiene en alto.

 

Tranquilo, tranquilo,- dice Edge, todo dulce y simpático. Suelta el cuello de Red. Red  se siente raro sin ser presionado, como si sus átomos pudieran dividirse y alejarse. El sonido del cierre de Edge bajando es fuerte, y Red gime incluso antes de que el miembro de Edge se frote contra su abertura. -Te ayudaré.-

 

Edge lo jala de nuevo a su pene. Red está tan empapado que es fácil, solo la sacudida de sus caderas juntas y el dulce dolor en su vagina que le dice que realmente se arrepentirá de esto mañana. Edge engancha las caderas de Red hacia arriba, inclinándose hacia él, y en la siguiente embestida toca su punto g, haciendo que Red arañe el suelo como si eso pudiera salvarlo. Edge hace un ruido engreído y divertido que suena un poco más inestable de lo que probablemente quiere que Red escuche, y no se detiene. Su objetivo siempre ha sido impecable.

 

Red intenta gruñirle, preguntarle si eso es todo lo que tiene, pero sigue perdiendo el hilo. Edge lo coje brutalmente y rápido, como una máquina, quitándole el aliento y dejándolo con todos sus pensamientos revueltos de su cráneo. Para cuando Red puede decir algo, todo lo que sale es un suave y sorprendido, -oh, oh, oh mierda.-

 

El gruñido de Edge es sucio, lleno de satisfacción. Su brazo tiembla con lo apretado que se está sosteniendo. Qué apretado está abrazando a ambos. Se está acercando. Esto lo está dejando igual de mal que a Red, y Red está muy contento por ello. Él lo quiere. Quiere que Edge entre en él, lo llene, que recupere su territorio. Recupera los últimos restos de su energía para usar sus brazos otra vez y tratar de acompasar las embestidas de Edge.

 

El aliento de Edge se acelera , un ruido vulnerable que va directamente a la cabeza de Red. Tal vez sea la despiadada verga de Edge taladrando su punto g o tal vez sea ese sonido ahogado que finalmente empuja a Red a venirse de la alrededor de la verga de Edge.

 

Es como estar conmocionado. Su visión se está oscureciendo, sus oídos zumban tan fuerte que no puede escuchar lo que Edge está diciendo. Aún así no tiene problemas para sentir cuando Edge se viene dentro de él, embiste tartamudeando y luego se vuelve lentamente en una sucia sonrisa.

 

El cinco de la suerte.

 

Él puede oírse a sí mismo luchando por respirar en jadeos. No importa mucho, excepto de una manera distante y graciosa. Edge no lo va a coger hasta la muerte. Red no tiene permitido morir. Edge ha dejado eso bastante claro.

 

Edge se sale de Red. Red puede sentir el semen que corre por sus piernas, el leve golpeteo en el suelo, dos tonos de rojo con rastros de azul. Cuando Edge lo pone de espaldas, la zona húmeda de la alfombra aún está caliente como la sangre contra su columna vertebral. Él se estremece.

 

Edge lo agarra por la mandíbula. No aprieta hasta que duele. Qué pena, A Red le serviría un poco de dolor para aclarar su cabeza. -No te atrevas a desmayarte.-

 

Huh Desmayarse parece una excelente idea.

 

-Hermano,- dice Edge, una advertencia.

 

-Sstoy aquí,- dice Red, las palabras cayendo de su boca todas gruesas y embarradas juntas.

 

-Por supuesto que estás.- Edge sacude la barbilla de Red, empujándolo para despertarlo, haciendo que Red siseé mientras su cuerpo registra unas veinte quejas. -Abre los ojos, bastardo perezoso.-

 

Red lo mira. Es un poco confuso, vaselina en la lente de la cámara, suavizando los bordes de Edge. (Ha.) Una ola peligrosa de afecto lo invade, un truco de endorfinas y oxitocina. Duele como si se hubiera tensado una articulación inutilizada.

 

(La forma en que se ve cuando está peleando. La forma en que vomitó y lloró la primera vez que mató a alguien porque Red no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La forma en que parece ser una persona diferente cuando duerme,  más tranquilo, más joven. La forma en que sus manos temblaban la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, desesperadamente, con reverencia. La forma en que se esfuerza tanto.)

 

Edge lo mira críticamente. Lo que sea que ve en la cara de Red parece satisfacerlo. Sin soltarle la barbilla, Edge se acerca al cojín del sofá y saca algo. Envuelve la cuerda alrededor de sus dedos y cuelga la bala vibrador en la cara de Red.

 

A lo lejos, junto con la parte de él que no está tratando de alejarse de todo eso, Red se pregunta quién mantiene un jodido vibrador en el sofá. El tipo de estupideces de los de Boy Scout ...

 

No es el punto ahora mismo. Ni siquiera cerca del punto.

 

-Jefe.- Su voz suena rasgada, oxidada, seca y sin uso, como si nunca hubiera hablado antes. No hay cambio en la expresión de Edge.Red logra levantar un brazo pesado y semi-muerto y jala la manga de Edge. -Paps.-

 

Edge sonríe, amargamente divertido. -Sí, Sans?-

 

Y ahí está. Que se joda el multiverso. Al carajo el hecho de que no han ganado un poco de  _ LV  _ _ [nivel] _ desde que llegaron aquí. Al carajo el hecho de que nadie ha intentado matarlos en meses. Al carajo los estúpidos apodos. A carajo la lástima de este Sans. Al carajo este Papyrus por ser amable. Al carajo este mundo sin dientes.

 

Todavía son ellos.

 

Y Red nunca ha sido bueno diciéndole a su hermano que no.

 

Renunciar es un dulce alivio. Él no puede salir de eso. Él puede dejar de pelear. Su hermano lo atrapó.

 

-Paps- dice solo para probar el nombre en su boca, rodándolo sobre su lengua, lento y espeso como la miel. -Cójeme.-

 

Cuando Edge sonríe, mezquino y hermoso, se ve más joven. -Si insistes.- Pasando el pulgar por el pómulo húmedo de Red, repite: -Mírame.-

Como si fuera a estar viendo cualquier otro lado. Así que deja que Edge vea su cara. Le sostiene la mirada a Edge cuando Edge alcanza su caja torácica y presiona la bala contra su alma que gotea. Está fría. Está demasiado cansado para estremecerse. El ruido que sale de su boca está desnudo y crudo.

 

-Te mereces esto,- dice Edge.

 

Enciende el vibrador.

  
  


***

El piso no está debajo de él.

 

Red está en el sofá. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo puntiagudo y huesudo de alguien. Es casi tan cómodo como dormir en un saco lleno de ganchos. Hay una mano descansando ociosamente en su garganta. El televisor está encendido, un anuncio de los Glamburgers por los altavoces.

 

Red se siente y le duele todo como un moretón. Su pulso palpita debidamente en su pelvis y su sacro, listo para despertarse y comenzar a molestar si es lo suficientemente estúpido como para moverse. Por suerte, sacó toda la estupidez de su sistema.

 

Su voz cruje como una puerta vieja. -¿..qué...hora...?-

 

La mano en su garganta se flexiona un poco. No apretar. Simplemente un recordatorio. -Cállate. Estoy viendo mis show.-

 

Como una maldita viejecita con sus jabones. Debe ser Mettaton.

 

-¿Sí?- Dice el Red. Es solo ruido mientras intenta que su cerebro se reinicie completamente fuera del modo seguro. Sería más fácil si Edge lo empujara del sofá o le gruñera o le clavara esos largos dedos en la garganta. No tiene nada con lo que activarse.

 

-Demasiado baile,- dice Edge. -Muy pocas motosierras.-

 

Red gruñe; se gira, y oh mierda, claro, ahí está el dolor. No es la picadura de las abrasiones, solo el dolor de las articulaciones con exceso de trabajo. Le despierta un poco. No está seguro de querer despertar del todo, pero Edge querrá respuestas. Esa fue la excusa para todo este asunto.

 

El asunto. ah.

 

Abre los ojos para mirar a Edge por encima de él. -¿No le falta eso a todo este ‘verse’  _ [Undertale] _ ?-

 

Si Red no tuviera la práctica de buscarlas, observando bien cada sonrisa ajena, no notaría la forma en que la boca de Edge tuerce un poco con forma de una. Y luego boom, se ha ido.

 

Edge lo mira, recorriendo con sus ojos cada hueso expuesto, porque, por supuesto, el hijo de puta lo dejó temblando desnudo en el aire fresco. Es como si estuviera buscando abolladuras en su armadura o muescas en la pintura de su auto, otra pieza de equipo para mantener. Le da vueltas a la manivela para dejar que Red se coja a Sans, pero nada va a salvar a Sans si deja un pequeño rasguño.

 

(No es exactamente cierto. Si Edge iba a matar a Sans, ha tenido mil millones de oportunidades. Red duda que Sans incluso pondría pelea por eso. Sans está un poco jodido en la cabeza. Al igual que él se reconoce).

 

Las marcas en los huesos de Red son todas de Edge. Pero Red deja que el bastardo paranoico lo mire como si acabaran de salir de una pelea. Él no va a calmarse hasta que lo vea por sí mismo.

 

A regañadientes, pero satisfecho, Edge vuelve al televisor. Cubre la cara de Red con su mano, ignorando la maldición de Red y los intentos torpes de empujarlo. La magia de curación incómoda comienza a picar por el costado de la cara de Red donde se recargó en la alfombra.

 

-A la mierda,- dice Red, amortiguadamente. No es nada, solo una pequeña asquerosa quemadura de alfombra que desaparecerá en un par de días. Si tuviera un HP normal, se habría ido por la mañana.

 

-No quiero escucharlo luego de Papyrus,- dice Edge, molesto. -El idiota solo insistirá en hacer esto él mismo.-

 

El no esta equivocado Papyrus es un verdadero amor (Red todavía está tratando de averiguar qué le pasa), pero el chico no pierde un truco y cuando toma una decisión, nunca se detiene. Es como tratar de convencer a Edge para que no haga nada, excepto con más Papyrus sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo lo que a él se le antoje.

 

Aún así….

 

-No tienes que hacer eso,- dice Red.

 

-No me digas qué hacer,- dice Edge. Hay navajas en su voz. -¿O has olvidado cómo funciona esto?-

 

Si estuvieran en casa, empujaría a Red a la cama para rascar un par de horas de sueño antes de patrullar en la madrugada. Edge ya estaría en la puerta, paseando por la ciudad, aterrorizando a los locales. Grillby, los perros, incluso los jodidos adolescentes salvajes en el bosque, todos ellos solo estaban esperando su momento hasta ir por la garganta de Edge. 

Edge mantuvo a Snowdin a salvo en algunas horas desesperadas por ser el hijo de puta más malo desde las Ruinas hasta Waterfall. Undyne es lo más cercano que Edge tiene a un amigo, pero ella los dejó actuar allí. Ella tiene que. De lo contrario, todo lo que quedará de ellos es polvo.

 

Pero no están en casa. Ya no.

 

Cuando Red empuja la mano de Edge esta vez, Edge lo deja.

 

Red pregunta, una advertencia, -¿Te estás volviendo suave conmigo, jefe?-

 

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, Edge dice: -No hagas preguntas estúpidas.-

**Author's Note:**

> Las notas de la autora dicen que:
> 
> Sans sabe que el es parte en de algún modo en los juegos del par de hermanos, pero que no se imagina que llega hasta el punto de: "Edge se bebe el semen de sans directamente de Red".


End file.
